<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burns by Theomac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763133">Burns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theomac/pseuds/Theomac'>Theomac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enderal (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theomac/pseuds/Theomac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been nothing there, you are nothing here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So the world is old, oh so old, my dear. You are young, so young you have no idea how it works, but soon you will see it well.<br/>
The truth tastes like ash. The truth burns like hell.<br/>
Then you'll understand: you are not a hero, you've been nothing there, you are nothing here.<br/>
Now you think with magic and runic sword you've become the king on this broken board. As you say. The king. Not a pawn. The Prophet.<br/>
But a chess piece never gains any profit. Only players win. You are not the one.<br/>
They shall win the game, they have always won.<br/>
It's an easy win if you are the only one who plays at all, but I think they're lonely and the win for them is the sweetest thing. It's the only purpose for what they bring.<br/>
But you never listen. Why am I wordy? No one sees the truth when they're still and sturdy. It reveals when all of the dreams meet end: pride was my fall and will be yours, my friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>